Sally (Mothership Zeta)
Father Sister |age =200+ years |quests =Not of This World Among the Stars This Galaxy Ain't Big Enough... |alignment =Neutral |special = |derived = |level =1 |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps nobody |hair color =Blonde |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairChildF04 |height =0.80 |factions =DLC05NPCFollowerFaction |class =ChildGeneric |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianChild |baseid = |refid = |dialogue =DLC05Sally.txt }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} Sally is a child abductee aboard [[Zeta|Mothership Zeta]] in the year 2277. Background Sally and her sister were abducted shortly after the Great War, making her over two hundred years old. Her parents were killed almost immediately after the war. After the abduction, the girls were separated, and Sally never learned that her sister died during one of the aliens' many experiments. Now a fixture in the lower levels of Zeta, Sally has repeatedly escaped custody and explored a fairly large portion of the ship's lower level. She has a degree of insight into the workings of the mothership and the motives of the aliens that nobody else possesses. Sally also offers random alien items once every few hours, should the Lone Wanderer request them.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests Not of This World/Among the Stars/This Galaxy Ain't Big Enough...: Sally assists the Lone Wanderer throughout the ''Mothership Zeta'' quests by using her skills to open doors or to provide information as they move through the ship. Effects of player's actions * After completion of the quests, Sally stays aboard the alien starship and scrounges for materials. The player character can return to the starship at any point and ask if she's found anything, and, if she has, she will give the items away. This interaction can be manipulated the same way random encounters can be manipulated. The player character can also simply wait 24 hours and ask her again, and she will give away more items. ** One to three alien epoxy(s) ** one to three alien biogel(s) ** 40 +/- alien power modules ** Various alien weapons (either alien atomizers, alien disintegrators, or shock batons), sometimes more than one at a time. Other interactions * With the Child at Heart perk, the Lone Wanderer can ask her to lead them to a secret room containing assorted alien gear. * When escaping through the steam works, the Lone Wanderer can give her a grenade to use on certain guards. Inventory Notes * Sally often makes comparisons about the Lone Wanderer and "Captain Cosmos," a pre-War television and comics hero (see quotes). * Coincidentally, a girl by the name of Sally was captured by aliens in the Fallout 76 holotapes Who Goes There? - Part 1 and Who Goes There? - Part 2. Notable quotes | | | | | }} Appearances Sally appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Mothership Zeta. Behind the scenes * Sally's line, "Cows, we've got cows!" is a reference to the movie Twister. * When talking to her in the maintenance area the player can remark: "What an incredible smell you discovered," which is a line from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. References Category:Mothership Zeta human characters de:Sally (Mothership Zeta) es:Sally (Mothership Zeta) ru:Салли (Mothership Zeta) uk:Саллі (Mothership Zeta)